Unreachable Feelings
by Kuroka
Summary: Sinting? Amoral? Menjijikkan? Ya, itulah aku. Mencintai kakakmu sendiri—memiliki perasaan yang terlarang pada kakak kandung sendiri, bukankah itu adalah hal yang benar-benar diluar batas?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Touken Ranbu © 2015 DMMゲームズ/Nitroplus

 **Important Notes:** (Judul dan konten masih dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu.)

* * *

Sinting? Amoral? Menjijikkan?

Ya, itulah aku.

Mencintai kakakmu sendiri—memiliki perasaan yang terlarang pada kakak kandung sendiri, bukankah itu adalah hal yang benar-benar di luar batas? Seandainya saja ada orang lain yang mengetahui hal ini, mereka pasti otomatis akan membenciku dan menghujatku habis-habisan.

Akan tetapi, itulah yang kualami sekarang. Aku sendiri pun tidak mengerti mengapa semuanya bisa sampai seperti ini. Berani sumpah, aku tidak pernah menginginkan hal yang seperti ini terjadi dalam hidupku.

Aku yakin, saudara-saudaraku yang lain pun memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadap kakak kami. Kami semua menyayanginya. Kami semua mencintainya.

(Tapi, kelihatannya aku sedikit berbeda dengan mereka.)

Kakakku selalu memperlakukanku dan semua saudara-saudaraku secara adil. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah memberi perlakuan spesial kepada salah satu di antara kami. Selama ini pun hubungan kami berjalan dengan normal layaknya adik-kakak pada umumnya, sama sekali tidak ada sesuatu yang aneh atau janggal. Namun seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, aku mulai menyadari adanya perasaan lain yang mulai bersemi di dalam diriku. Awalnya kupikir semua ini hanya perasaanku saja, namun semakin lama aku mulai menyadari adanya perubahan pada sikapku terhadap apapun yang berhubungan dengannya.

Rasa rindu dan kehilangan yang begitu meluap setiap kali kakak tak ada di dekatku, atau rasa cemburu yang begitu membakar jantung tiap kali aku melihat kakak begitu akrab dengan orang lain selain diriku. Juga rasa bahagia yang tak terbendung setiap kali aku berada di dekatnya, mengobrol padanya, bersenda gurau bersamanya dan bersentuhan dengannya—kau pikir itu semua apa?

Sikapku ini sudah tergolong tidak wajar, bahkan untuk batasan brother complex sekalipun.

Kakakku adalah orang yang sangat baik dan lembut. Ia bersikap begitu sopan ramah kepada semua orang, sehingga banyak orang yang menyukainya.

Ya, kakakku memang orang yang luar biasa, dan aku bangga padanya.

Bagiku, kakakku adalah segalanya. Keberadaannya sendiri sudah menjadi kebahagiaan tersendiri bagiku. Aku begitu mengaguminya, aku sangat menghormatinya, dan aku benar-benar menyayanginya layaknya seperti seorang adik pada kakaknya.

Ia bagaikan pahlawanku. Ia adalah malaikat di keluarga kami—

(—dan aku jatuh cinta pada malaikat keluarga kami tersebut.)

Aku ingin memiliki kakak sepenuhnya untukku. Aku ingin kakak melihatku sebagai aku dan bukan sebagai adik kandungnya selayaknya aku melihatnya sebagai Ichigo Hitofuri. Bukan sebagai kakakku, bukan sebagai keluarga sedarahku.

Nah, kalian sudah mengetahui rahasia besarku. Jujur saja—sekarang kalian pasti mulai merasa jijik padaku, bukan?

Sungguh, gejolak rasa yang kumiliki ini terasa begitu menyakitkan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan terhadap perasaan terlarang yang kupendam ini. Aku juga tidak tahu kapan semua ini akan berakhir. Sudah beberapa kali aku berusaha untuk membunuh perasaanku, namun aku selalu gagal melakukannya. Sekeras apapun aku berusaha, aku tetap tidak bisa melakukannya—sebab semakin keras aku berusaha untuk menghilangkannya, perasaan yang kumiliki ini justru malah bertambah semakin kuat dan kuat. Semakin aku menyadari jika aku tak sanggup untuk menghilangkan rasa ini, semakin besar pula rasa sedih yang aku rasakan—sebab aku sadar dan tahu betul jika perasaan ini hanya bersifat searah.

Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir. Dari milyaran orang yang ada di dunia ini, mengapa aku harus jatuh cinta pada kakakku sendiri? Kenapa tidak dengan yang lain saja; seperti teman sekelasku, senior di ekskulku, atau pada anak tetangga, misalnya.

Akan tetapi, kenapa aku malah jatuh cinta padanya—pada kakakku sendiri? Kenapa harus pada seorang Ichigo Hitofuri?

Apakah ini semua adalah cobaan bagiku—atau justru semua ini adalah takdirku?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Touken Ranbu © 2015 DMMゲームズ/Nitroplus

* * *

Kami semua adalah anak yatim piatu.

Semejak kehilangan ayah dan ibu, kakaklah yang mengambil alih peran mereka sekaligus. Tidak hanya itu, kakak juga selalu berjuang keras memenuhi segala kebutuhan kami dengan bekerja paruh waktu di sana-sini. Ia melakukannya dengan sukarela. Tak pernah sekalipun kakak pernah mengeluh atas kondisi kami. Justru ia selalu bersyukur karena keluarga kami masih dapat berkumpul secara utuh. Anak-anak tanpa orang tua seperti kami memang sangat rawan, terlebih lagi kami semua ada sebelas bersaudara.

Seandainya kami dipaksa tinggal di panti asuhan, kemungkinan besar kami semua akan berpencar karena mustahil ada seseorang yang mau mengadopsi sebelas anak sekaligus. Aku mulai memahaminya saat rasa ini mulai tumbuh, sebab aku selalu merindukan kakak saat ia sedang tak ada di sekitarku. Seandainya saja aku harus berpisah dari kakak, aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan—aku benar-benar tidak sanggup membayangkan kehidupan tanpa keberadaan kakakku.

Kakak juga mengerti diriku. Ia selalu bisa memahami apa yang kuinginkan. Saat aku ragu untuk mendaftar masuk ekskul astronomi di sekolahku (karena masalah biaya), justru ialah yang mendukungku dan meyakinkanku untuk mendaftar. Kakak tahu jika aku sangat menyukai bintang. Katanya, sudah beberapa kali ia memergokiku sedang duduk di atap saat malam hari sambil memperhatikan langit. Setiap kali mengingat percakapan tersebut, aku selalu ingin tertawa—sebab sebetulnya aku bukan sedang melihat bintang, tapi sedang memikirkan kakak.

* * *

Hari ini kakak pulang larut seperti biasanya. Aku menunggu kepulangannya sambil mengerjakan PR-ku, sementara adik-adikku yang lain sudah pergi tidur sejak pukul sembilan malam tadi. Honebami juga sudah pergi tidur terlebih dahulu karena besok ia ada jadwal piket pagi di kelasnya.

Aku melirik ke arah jam kecil di meja belajarku. Jarumnya menunjuk angka sebelas dan lima. Aku bangkit dari kursiku dan berjalan menuju dapur. Menyiapkan kopi untuk kakak dan memijat pundaknya setiap ia pulang bekerja sudah menjadi kebiasaanku, sebab hanya inilah yang dapat aku lakukan untuk kakak yang selalu bekerja keras banting tulang untuk keluarga kami.

"Aku pulang..."

Ah, suara itu. Suara milik seseorang yang sangat kusayangi dan kukagumi, yaitu kakak.

Aku bergegas menuju pintu depan, menyambut kepulangannya. Begitu aku membuka pintu, dapat kulihat wajah kakak yang terlihat begitu capek sekali, namun ia berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan sebuah senyum hangat.

Sebagai seorang adik yang baik, aku membantu kakak membawa sebagian barang-barangnya. Setelah itu aku meminta kakak untuk beristirahat dan meminum kopi yang sudah kusiapkan untuknya.

"Ah, terima kasih, Namazuo. Maaf karena Kakak selalu merepotkanmu seperti ini."

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, kok... Justru aku yang seharusnya minta maaf pada Kakak karena tidak bisa membantu lebih," tukasku. "Seandainya saja aku juga bisa membantu kakak bekerj—"

Perkataanku terputus begitu saja saat kakak meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibirku.

"Ssh..." bisiknya perlahan, "Kau tidak usah memikirkan soal itu. Pokoknya serahkan saja semuanya pada Kakak, ya?"

Aku menatap kakak dengan khawatir. Wataknya memang seperti ini, ia selalu berusaha memikul semuanya seorang diri. Sejujurnya, aku ingin kakak membagi sedikit saja beban yang ia pikul denganku, namun kelihatannya itu mustahil terjadi. Padahal, aku ingin bisa membantu Kakak. Aku ingin meringankan sedikit beban Kakak. Aku ingin dapat bermanfaat bagi Kakak.

(Aku ingin bisa diandalkan oleh kakak.)

Saat sedang melamun memikirkan kakak, tahu-tahu saja kakak membelai rambutku. Seketika itu juga jantungku berdetak keras sekali. Kuharap kakak tidak mendengarnya.

"Hm, rambutmu sudah sepanjang ini, ya..." ujar kakak. "Itu berarti, sudah cukup lama juga ya sejak terakhir kali Kakak memotong rambutmu."

Sesuai dengan perkataan kakak, entah sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali ia memotong rambutku. Selama ini, memang kakaklah yang selalu memotong rambutku. Aku tidak pernah memotong rambutku di salon atau meminta tolong pada yang lain sebab aku memang ingin hanya kakak yang memotong rambutku. Jika ada yang bertanya mengapa aku tidak mau memotong rambutku selain oleh kakak, aku biasa berdalih dengan alasan _"supaya hemat"_ dan _"aku suka potongan rambut kakak karena sangat bagus dan rapi"._

"Zuo... Namazuo?" panggil kakak berkali-kali.

"Ya?" jawabku singkat. Ah, lagi-lagi aku kelepasan melamun.

"Sejak tadi kau diam terus. Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" tanya kakak, "Jika memang ada, ceritakan saja pada Kakak."

Aku tertawa miris dalam hati. Tidak mungkin kan kalau aku bercerita padanya jika aku menyukainya?

Pada akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk mengangkat topik lain.

"Anu, Kak... apa akhir minggu ini Kakak ada waktu?"

Kali ini giliran kakak yang terlihat seperti orang yang sedang memiliki masalah.

"Sepertinya tidak..." jawab kakak dengan napas yang berat, "...akhir minggu ini Kakak ada jadwal lembur," jelasnya.

Aku mengangguk paham, meski sebetulnya aku merasa sedikit kecewa. "Oh, begitu..."

"Memangnya ada apa...?" tanya kakak lagi. "Jika itu sesuatu yang sangat penting, mungkin Kakak bisa minta izin pada bos di tempat kerja Kakak unt—"

Aku buru-buru memotong perkataan Kakak. "—Ah, tidak perlu, kok!" pungkasku merasa tak enak pada kakak. "Lagipula, itu bukan sesuatu yang penting..."

Akan tetapi kakak tidak langsung mempercayai kata-kataku begitu saja.

"Yang memutuskan itu penting atau tidak adalah Kakak," ujarnya. "Nah, sekarang coba katakan pada Kakak ada acara apa di akhir minggu ini...?"

Aku menelan ludahku.

"Um, sebetulnya... aku mengikuti olimpiade astronomi nasional dan berhasil lolos hingga babak ke final, lalu—"

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, tiba-tiba saja kakak memelukku. Erat. Saking eratnya, aku dapat mencium aroma tubuh kakak yang lembut dan khas. Rasanya aku ingin sekali waktu berhenti untuk selamanya.

(Ah, detak jantung. Kumohon, untuk kali ini saja tolonglah bekerja sama denganku supaya kakak tak mendengar suaramu...)

Tak lama setelahnya, kakak melepas pelukannya.

"Kau hebat sekali, Namazuo...!" puji kakak, "Kakak bangga sekali padamu!"

Aku hanya bisa tersipu malu dipuji seperti itu oleh kakak—oleh sosok yang kukagumi dan kucintai.

"Jadi... akhir minggu ini adalah babak finalnya?"

Aku mengangguk kecil.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Kakak akan berusaha supaya bisa hadir menontonnya."

Kedua mataku berkedip tak percaya. "Eh... S-sungguh?"

Kakak mengangguk mantap. "Ya...!"

Tanpa kusadari, aku menghembuskan napas lega. Namun...

"...Tapi, bagaimana dengan pekerjaan Kakak...?"

Kakak kembali tersenyum. Setelah itu, ia meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas kepalaku dan berkata, "Tenang saja, Kakak akan berusaha menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya dengan cepat supaya bisa segera hadir dan memberi dukungan padamu."

Sebetulnya aku tidak ingin membuat kakak sampai memaksakan dirinya seperti ini. Namun di sisi lain, aku juga ingin kakak melihatku. Aku ingin membuatnya terkesan padaku, aku ingin membuatnya terkesima padaku, aku ingin membuatnya terpukau padaku. _Haha,_ terdengar egois sekali, bukan?

"Ah, rupanya sudah jam segini." Celetuk kakak saat menyadari jika jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 lewat. "Sebaiknya kita pergi tidur sekarang."

Aku menuruti perkataan kakak dan berjalan menuju tempat tidurku.

"Selamat tidur, Kak." Ujarku pada kakak.

"Selamat tidur, Namazuo." Balas kakak kemudian.

(Kelihatannya malam ini aku akan bermimpi indah.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Touken Ranbu © 2015 DMMゲームズ/Nitroplus

* * *

Hadiah olimpiade astronomi nasional tahun ini cukup unik. Pasalnya, pemenangnya berhak menamai bintang tak bernama secara resmi. Mereka akan memberimu sertifikat berstempel dan bertanda tangan yang memuat letak koordinasi, nama bintang, serta penamanya pada lembar formal tersebut. Kadang aku berandai-andai jika aku memenangkan kompetisi tersebut, aku akan menamai salah satu bintang yang ada di galaksi dengan nama kakak.

Kumohon, jangan tertawakan aku. Aku tahu hal ini sangat memalukan. Selain itu, sudah pasti aku mustahil berani melakukannya. Maksudku, _siapa sih_ orang yang cukup sinting mau melakukan hal seperti itu?

Karena melamunkan hal tersebut, aku tidak menyadari jika aku menggosongkan telur mata sapi yang sedang kumasak untuk sarapan kakak. Karena ingat jika hari ini kakak kerja lembur, aku bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk membuatkan kakak bekal dan sekarang aku sedang membuatkan sarapan untuknya.

Jangan salah paham, aku sengaja melakukan semua ini bukan karena aku punya maksud lain atau apa. Sejak dulu, aku memang senang mengurus orang lain. Bukan hanya soal memasak, tetapi juga untuk urusan lainnya.

Saat ada kancing baju milik Akita yang terlepas, akulah yang biasa menjahitnya kembali. Saat Gokotai lupa di mana ia meletakkan boneka macan kesayangannya, akulah yang biasa membantu mencarinya hingga ketemu. Saat Atsushi kesulitan mengenakan dasinya dengan rapi, akulah yang biasa memakaikannya. Saat Hirano dan Maeda merasa sungkan meminta uang untuk kegiatan darma wisata di sekolah mereka pada kakak, akulah yang berbicara pada kakak menggantikan mereka.

Kakak pernah bilang, kebiasaanku yang gemar mengurus orang lain ini membuatku jadi terlihat seperti sosok ibu di keluarga kami. Saat mendengar hal tersebut, aku tertawa lepas dan berkata,

 _"Kalau begitu, Kakak jadi seperti sosok ayah di keluarga ini karena Kakak selalu bekerja keras demi kami semua."_

Aku mengatakan hal tersebut dengan santai seolah-olah itu hanya gurauan biasa. Namun sekembalinya ke kamar, aku langsung membenamkan wajahku di bantal sambil berusaha untuk tidak berteriak gara-gara komentar memalukan yang barusan kulontarkan. Untung saja Honebami menghiraukanku. Seandainya saja ia bertanya "Ada apa, Kyoudai?" entah apa yang harus kujelaskan padanya.

Kembali pada telur yang sukses kubuat gosong, aku buru-buru mematikan kompor dan mengangkat telur gosong tersebut dari wajan. Aku menghela napas kecewa ketika melihat hasilnya. Parah sekali, benar-benar hanya bagian kuningnya saja yang masih bisa dimakan. Aku benar-benar kecewa pada diriku sendiri karena bisa-bisanya bertindak seceroboh ini. Padahal saat ini harga telur sedang mahal.

Tak kusangka kakak yang kukira masih terlelap rupanya sudah bangun dan mendengar helaanku di depan kompor barusan. "Ada apa, Namazuo? Apa gasnya sudah habis?"

Karena terkejut, aku hampir menjatuhkan piring yang sedang kubawa. Untung saja tanganku refleks menangkapnya kembali sebelum menyetuh lantai. Kakak meminta maaf karena sudah membuatku terkejut dan kubalas tak apa.

"Gasnya belum habis, kok." Aku menjawab pertanyaan kakak sebelumnya. "Hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja?"

"...Hanya saja, tadinya aku memasak telur ini untuk kakak. Tapi karena aku menghanguskannya, aku tidak bisa memberikannya pada kakak." Jelasku sambil memperlihatkan telur gagal tersebut pada kakak.

Suara tawa kakak yang khas menyeruak di dalam gendang telingaku. "Oh, ternyata itu... Kakak pikir ada apa."

Setelah itu kakak mengambil piring dari tanganku dan melahap telur hangus tersebut di depanku. "Hm, agak pahit sih... tapi rasanya masih enak, kok."

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang kulihat ini. Buru-buru kurebut piring tersebut dari tangan kakak, namun refleks kakak lebih cepat dari gerakanku sehingga ia sukses menghindari serbuan mendadak dariku. Akhirnya aku protes pada kakak. "Sudah, Kak...! Jangan dimakan lagi!"

Kakak tersenyum enteng. "Tidak apa-apa, Namazuo kan sudah susah payah membuatkannya untuk Kakak. Masa harus dibuang begitu saja?"

Aku tak bisa membiarkan hal ini. Kalau kakak sampai sakit perut di tempat kerja karena telur gosong buatanku, bagaimana...?

"Kak, kumohon... tolong kembalikan telurnya," pintaku semelas mungkin, "Biar aku saja yang bertanggung jawab menghabiskannya. Kalau Kakak sampai sakit perut di tempat kerja Kakak, aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku."

Tak kusangka kata-kataku tadi dibalas oleh kakak dengan, "Kakak juga tidak bisa membiarkanmu sakit perut saat olimpiade nanti, Namazuo."

Tik.

Tik.

Tik.

 _"Eh?"_

Kakak tampak terkejut saat melihat ekspresi kebingunganku.

"Namazuo, jangan bilang kalau kau lupa bahwa hari ini kau ada final olimpiade astronomi nasional—"

Aku tersenyum kaku. "...Ehe?"

Kini giliran kakak yang terlihat terkejut.

"Astaga, kenapa kau bisa sampai lupa? Apa kau sudah menyiapkan segala keperluanmu untuk hari ini?"

Aku mengangguk.

Sedetik kemudian, aku menggeleng.

Kali ini gantian kakak yang tersenyum kaku. Entah kenapa pagi ini rasanya kami berdua komedik sekali.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, cepat katakan pada Kakak apa saja yang kau perlukan untuk olimpiade nanti."

Aku mengangguk lemas sambil menyebutkan sejumlah benda yang harus kubawa ke lokasi seperti alat tulis, _blazer_ sekolah, tanda pengenal dan lain-lain. Setelah itu kakak menyuruhku mempersiapkan diri sementara ia membantuku memasukkan barang-barang yang kuperlukan ke dalam tas. Aku mengangguk dan melakukan hal yang diperintahkan oleh kakak. Duh, rasanya malu sekali karena harus mengganti pakaian di satu ruangan yang sama dengan kakak. Meski kami berdua saudara sedarah, aku sering merasa malu dan salah tingkah sendiri gara-gara perasaanku padanya ini.

Aku melepas pakaianku sambil menghela napas panjang. Ceroboh sekali aku sampai-sampai bisa melupakan hari sepenting ini. Aku hanya ingat jika akhir minggu ini kakak ada kerja lembur, makanya aku bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk membuatkannya bekal dan sarapan.

Selama ini memang Honebami lah yang selalu mengingatkanku jika ada urusan penting (seperti PR, ujian, diskon besar-besaran dan yang lainnya) karena aku ini orangnya lumayan pelupa. Kebetulan hari ini Honebami sedang tidak ada di rumah karena dia sedang ada kegiatan menginap dengan klub memanahnya, oleh sebab itu tidak ada yang mengingatkanku pada agendaku sendiri. Seumur-umur, aku hanya bisa mengingat dengan baik segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan galaksi dan... kakak.

(Hahaha, dasar maniak, ya?)

"Aku sudah memasukkan semua yang kau sebutkan, Namazuo. Coba periksalah."

Aku terpekik karena belum sempat memakai apa-apa dan baru saja akan mengenakan kemeja sekolahku. "T-tunggu Kak! Jangan lihat ke sini dulu! Aku masih cuma memakai _boxer_!"

(Silahkan saja kalian tertawa sepuasnya, tapi aku benar-benar merasa malu, tahu.)

"Ahaha, baiklah kalau begitu. Jika sudah selesai tolong katakan pada Kakak, ya."

Aku membalas _"Ung!"_ seraya memakai kemeja sekolahku. Setelah itu aku buru-buru memakai celana sekolah dan memeriksa resletingnya sampai tiga kali untuk memastikan bahwa aku sudah benar-benar menutupnya. Seperti yang sudah kukatakan tadi, aku ini lumayan pelupa sampai-sampai kadang masih sering lupa menutup resletingku sendiri. Mungkin Honebami sudah biasa, tapi kalau sampai tertangkap basah lupa menutup resleting celana oleh kakak, bisa-bisa aku mati gaya di hadapannya.

"Hmm, ya... Aku sudah selesai ganti baju, Kak!" Ujarku usai mengecek semuanya sudah terpasang dengan rapi. Setelah itu kakak membalikkan tubuhnya ke arahku. Aku bisa melihat kakak memeriksa penampilanku dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki dari tempatnya. Kalau sudah menyangkut soal kerapihan, memang dia yang nomor satu di rumah ini.

Tiba-tiba saja pandangan kakak terhenti di satu tempat. Hal tersebut membuatku merinding disko. Buru-buru kuperiksa resletingku lagi, jangan-jangan aku masih belum sempurna menutupnya.

Semua terasa begitu cepat saat kakak tiba-tiba saja berdiri dan berjalan mendekatiku lalu berkata, "Namazuo... coba tutup matamu sebentar."

Aku mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali. "Eh?"

Saat melihat mata kakak yang menatapku dengan serius, tiba-tiba saja mataku menutup dengan sendirinya. _Aah,_ rupanya aku memang benar-benar tak berdaya jika berhadapan dengan kakak.

Aku ingin bertanya pada kakak mengapa aku harus menutup mataku, tapi aku terlalu takut untuk mengatakannya. L-lagi pula, kenapa adegan seperti ini rasanya mirip sekali seperti yang ada di komik-komik cewek...?

(Ba-ba-ba-bagaimana jika tiba-tiba saja Kakak menci..um... ku? _Aaah_ , tidak-tidak-tidak! Namazuo Toushirou, _apa sih yang kau pikirkan...?!_ )

Saat merasakan hembusan napas kakak di wajahku, diri ini mendadak terasa kaku. _Tuhan, kumohon kuatkanlah diriku._

"Hm, sudah. Sekarang kau bisa membuka matamu kembali."

Aku mengerutkan keningku—masih dengan mata tertutup—karena tidak merasakan apapun selain napas kakak.

Melihat aku yang hanya melongo dengan mata tertutup, kakak tertawa geli dan berkata, "Barusan Kakak seperti melihat ada bulu mata yang rontok di matamu. Saat Kakak periksa, rupanya benar ada, jadi tadi sudah Kakak ambilkan barusan supaya bulu matanya tidak sampai masuk ke matamu."

Aku membuka kedua mataku sambil menganga seperti orang dungu.

(Apa? Bulu mata? Maksudku, bagaimana bisa kakak menyadarinya?)

"Astaga, lihat sudah jam berapa sekarang...!" celetuk kakak saat melihat jam di kamarku sudah menunjukkan pukul enam lewat dua puluh tiga, "Kalau kau berangkat ke stasiun dengan berjalan kaki, kau pasti akan terlambat."

Aku menampar jidatku keras-keras. _Kenapa hari ini aku super ceroboh sekali?_

"Apa boleh buat, kalau begitu biar Kakak antar dengan sepeda ke stasiun. Tenang saja, Kakak akan kayuh pedalnya secepat mungkin supaya bisa mengantarmu sampai tepat waktu!" ujar kakak percaya diri.

Aku hanya bisa mencelos. Lagi-lagi aku merepotkan kakak. "T-tapi, bagaimana dengan kerja lembur kakak?" tanyaku karena kudengar kakak ada kerja lembur dari pagi.

"Tenang saja, kebetulan tempat kerja kakak memang searah, jadi sekalian saja." Mendengar hal tersebut, aku menghembuskan napas lega. Kalau kakak sampai terlambat hadir di tempat kerjanya karena kecerobohanku, rasanya ingin sekali aku menggantung diriku di pohon toge.

"Kalau begitu biar kakak bersiap-siap dulu. Sekalian menunggu, coba kau periksa kembali tasmu, jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal." Kata kakak mengingatkan.

Sekitar lima menit kemudian, kakak sudah terlihat rapi meski ia hanya memakai jaket dan _training_ biasa. Aku memasukkan bekal sudah kusiapkan pagi tadi ke dalam tas kakak.

"Ung... Kak Ichi, Kak Zuo... kalian berdua sudah mau berangkat?" gumam Midare yang kelihatannya baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Kakak tersenyum pada Midare dan berkata "Selamat pagi, adik Kakak yang cantik."

Aku tersenyum melihat interaksi kakak dengan Midare. Di antara semua saudara kami, memang Midare lah yang paling sering diperlakukan bak tuan putri oleh kakak. Kami semua sudah maklum dengan hal ini, tapi tetap saja aku merasa sedikit iri pada Midare karena ia bisa terang-terangan meminta perhatian dari kakak.

"Kak Ichi, ciuman selamat paginya mana?"

Kakak tersenyum hangat lalu mencium lembut kening Midare. Aku menyaksikan semua itu dengan mataku kepalaku sendiri. Adegan seperti ini memang sudah sangat biasa bagi keluarga kami— _tapi tetap saja rasanya bikin iri, tahu...!_

"Hari ini pun Midare harus jadi anak manis, ya." Kata kakak seraya mengusap-usap kepala Midare, "Jadi tolong jaga rumah selama Kakak, Kak Zuo dan Kak Bami sedang tidak ada. Nanti pasti akan Kakak beri hadiah,"

Siapapun yang ada di rumah ini sudah pasti tahu jika "hadiah" yang dimaksud oleh kakak adalah ciuman di kening. Ya, Midare memang paling senang jika dicium di kening oleh kakak. Benar-benar membuatku iri saja.

"Kalau begitu kami berangkat dulu ya, Midare." Ujar kakak berpamitan padanya, "Kakak sudah meninggalkan uang untuk berjaga-jaga di tempat biasa. Jangan lupa matikan lampu dan keran jika tidak dipakai, dan sesekali tolong cek tabung gas juga," titah kakak.

Midare mengangguk mengerti dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah kami berdua. "Selamat jalan, hati-hati ya...!"

* * *

"Namazuo, apa kau sudah siap?"

"I-iya." Jawabku kaku seperti orang yang baru pertama kali naik sepeda.

"Kalau begitu pegangan yang kuat, ya. Satu, dua, ti—"

 **_Wuussh...!_ **

_"—GA!"_

 _"AAAAAAAAAAAA...!"_

 _"HAHAHAHA, MENYENANGKAN SEKALI, YA... NAMAZUO!"_

Aku memeluk pinggang kakak keras sekali sampai-sampai aku merasa jika aku sedang membunuhnya secara pelan-pelan. Sebetulnya aku juga tidak ingin memeluknya sekeras ini, hanya saja ngebut di turunan jalan dengan kecepatan penuh seperti ini membuatku otomatis melakukannya. Aku tidak suka hal ini, tapi di sisi lain aku juga menikmatinya. Maksudku... kapan lagi aku bisa berboncengan berdua saja dengan kakak...?

 _Aji mumpung?_ Ya, ya, kau bisa mengatakannya begitu.

Selama ini aku biasa berboncengan dengan Honebami. Biasanya jika salah satu di antara kami sudah mulai merasa lelah, kami akan bergantian mengayuhnya. Tapi, dibonceng oleh Honebami dan kakak rasanya benar-benar berbeda. Karena tenaga kakak lebih kuat, kayuhannya terasa lebih cepat. Angin yang berhembus terasa lebih kencang dari yang biasa kurasakan. Tapi hal itu hanya sebatas bonus saja, sebab yang membuatku benar-benar merasa bahagia adalah saat-saat berdua saja dengan kakak, dengan jarak sedekat ini pula..! Yang jelas, dibonceng oleh kakak itu rasanya seperti sedang naik paus akrobatis, menembus atmosfir berlapis-lapis, menuju rasi bintang paaaling manis.

Terlalu berlebihan _?_ Hahaha, kau benar juga. Sejak kapan aku mendadak jadi pujangga kaleng seperti ini? Tolong lupakan saja kiasanku yang tadi, ya.

Perjalanan yang normalnya ditempuh selama empat puluh lima menit dengan berjalan kaki berhasil kami tempuh hanya dalam waktu sebelas menit saja. Lihat saja, rambutku yang sudah kutata sedemikian rupa ini sampai terlihat berantakan seperti sapu ijuk. Tenaga gorila kakak memang benar-benar mengerikan.

"Namazuo, tunggulah sebentar." Ucap kakak saat aku turun dari sepeda, "Ada yang ingin kakak berikan padamu."

"Hmm?" aku memiringkan kepalaku sambil memperhatikan kakak yang sedang merogoh-rogoh saku celananya.

"Ini... jimat yang Kakak buat agar kau sukses saat olimpiade nanti. Terimalah..."

Aku terdiam sambil memandang jimat di tangan kakak. Jimat tersebut berupa gelang rajutan tangan. Padahal untuk urusan seperti ini, kakak itu agak payah. Lihat saja, ada bagian yang simpulnya terlihat kebesaran dan ada juga yang kekecilan. Tapi kakak tetap membuatkannya untukku. Ia tetap membuat gelang tersebut meski ia tahu jika ia tidak becus dalam pekerjaan seperti ini.

"Sebetulnya Kakak ingin memberikannya padamu sejak tadi, hanya saja Kakak malu karena bentuknya jelek seperti ini..." ungkap kakak terus terang padaku, "...tadinya Kakak sempat berpikir ingin menyelipkannya saja ke dalam tasmu, tapi Kakak khawatir jika kau tidak menyadarinya. Akhirnya Kakak putuskan untuk memberikannya langsung padamu saat mengantarmu ke stasiun... Nng, sekali lagi maaf ya karena hasilnya jelek begini. Tidak apa kalau kau tidak ingin memakainya karena merasa malu—"

Aku mengecup pipi kakak singkat.

"...Terima kasih banyak, Kak. Aku sayang sekali pada Kakak." Kataku sambil menerima gelang tersebut dan memakainya langsung di tanganku. Aku benar-benar merasa terharu sampai-sampai rasanya sulit sekali untuk menahan emosiku. Bahkan aku sudah tidak peduli dengan perbuatan gilaku barusan. Toh, ciuman di pipi dari seorang adik bukanlah sesuatu yang spesial seperti dikecup oleh gebetan atau kekasihmu.

Berkat jimat yang kakak berikan padaku, aku jadi semakin bersemangat untuk memenangkan olimpiade ini. Seandainya aku benar-benar memenangkannya, aku benar-benar akan menamai salah satu bintang yang ada di galaksi dengan nama kakak. Peduli setan dengan pendapat orang lain, aku hanya ingin menunjukkan pada kakak bahwa jimat buatannya benar-benar bekerja dengan ampuh.

"...Namazuo."

"Ya?"

"Kakak berjanji akan datang untuk mendukungmu, jadi tunggu Kakak, ya?"

Aku tersenyum damai. "Ya... aku pasti akan menunggu Kakak sampai kapanpun."

Kakak terlihat lega mendegar jawabanku. "Kalau begitu, Kakak pergi dulu ya, Namazuo."

Aku mengangguk sambil melambaikan tangan yang kupasangi jimat buatannya padanya. "Ya, hati-hati di jalan... Jangan ngebut."

(Usai mengucap salam perpisahan, kami berdua pun akhirnya berpisah—)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Touken Ranbu © 2015 DMMゲームズ/Nitroplus

* * *

Akhirnya aku tiba di aula besar yang akan menjadi saksi bisu atas perjuanganku dalam meraih impianku.

Eh, impian apa? Tentu saja untuk memenangkan olimpiade ini agar aku bisa—ah, mungkin sisanya tidak perlu kujelaskan lagi padamu. Yang jelas aku ingin membuat kakak bangga padaku. Aku ingin bisa mempersembahkan medali emas padanya dan berkata, _"Terima kasih, Kak! Ini semua berkat jimat yang Kakak buatkan untukku."_

Aku mengatur napas sedemikian rupa untuk mengurangi rasa gugup yang timbul. Bagaimana pun juga aku harus tenang supaya aku bisa tetap berpikir dengan jernih saat lomba nanti.

Kutatap gelang pemberian kakak yang melingkar di lenganku. Seketika itu juga bayangan dan suara kakak muncul di dalam kepalaku.

 _"Ini adalah jimat yang Kakak buat agar kau sukses saat olimpiade nanti."_

 _"Kakak janji akan datang untuk mendukungmu, jadi tunggu Kakak, ya?"_

…Ah, benar juga.

Kakak berjanji jika ia akan datang untuk mendukungku. Sejujurnya aku pesimis kakak akan sempat datang ke mari, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa jika kali ini kakak akan bisa menepati janjinya.

Aku tersenyum optimis, memejamkan kedua mataku lalu mencium gelang pemberian kakak di tanganku.

Kalau ada gelang ini, aku pasti akan baik-baik saja—

* * *

Entah sudah berapa jam aku duduk di balai gedung sambil memangku sebuah medali dan selembar sertifikat.

Ya, aku berhasil meraih emas dalam olimpiade ini.

Sejujurnya aku sendiri masih merasa tidak percaya jika aku benar-benar menang, akan tetapi saat aku mencoba untuk meyakinkan diriku sendiri dengan mencubit pipiku, barulah aku merasa yakin jika semua ini bukanlah mimpi.

Aku benar-benar merasa sangat senang dan tidak sabar ingin segera menunjukkan sertifikat ini pada kakak—

—meski pada akhirnya kakak tidak datang sampai acaranya selesai, tapi aku merasa yakin jika kakak akan tetap datang kemari. Oleh sebab itu aku terus menunggu dan menunggu kakak sampai gedung tempat olimpiade astronomi diadakan ini ditutup.

Aku sudah sangat mengenal kakak sejak lama. Kakak bukan tipe orang yang suka melanggar janji. Oleh sebab itu pasti ada sesuatu yang menghambat kakak sehingga ia tidak bisa datang kemari siang tadi.

Kutatap langit bertabur bintang di atas kepalaku sambil tersenyum tipis. Kalau diingat-ingat, yang membuatku jadi menyukai segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan bintang adalah kakak.

Waktu itu usiaku masih lima tahun. Aku sedang menangis karena rindu pada ayah dan ibu di surga. Pada saat itulah kakak menghapus air mataku lalu mengajakku melihat bintang di halaman belakang rumah. Kakak memberitahuku jika semua orang yang meninggalkan dunia ini akan menjadi bintang di langit.

Setelah itu kakak menunjuk dua bintang yang bersinar paling terang di langit dan berkata jika itu adalah bintang ayah dan ibu. Kakak bilang jika ayah dan ibu tidak akan pernah meninggalkan kami karena mereka akan selalu mengawasi kami dari atas sana. Sejak saat itu aku tidak pernah menangis ataupun merasa sedih lagi. Tahu-tahu saja mengamati bintang sudah menjadi kebiasaanku setiap malam.

Suara langkah kaki seseorang yang mendekat ke arahku membuyarkan lamunanku tentang masa lalu.

"Namazuo," katanya dengan napas yang tersengal, "rupanya kau masih ada di sini…"

Aku mengangguk kecil.

"Ya. Aku menunggu kakak di sini."

"Namazuo…"

"Hmm? Ada apa?"

"… Kak Ichi kecelakaan."

Medali dan sertifikat yang akan kuperlihatkan pada kakak terjatuh begitu saja.

"… Apa katamu, Honebami?"

* * *

Kakak dinyatakan tewas pada pukul 16.15 di tempat ia mengalami kecelakaan. Saksi mata mengatakan jika sepeda yang kakak kayuh ditabrak oleh truk dari arah samping di mana seharusnya semua mobil sedang berhenti melaju karena sedang lampu merah.

Aku masih berusaha mencerna informasi yang baru saja kudengar dari pihak kepolisian.

Kakak… _kecelakaan_?

—Ahahah, rasanya sulit dipercaya.

…Apa jangan-jangan semua yang kualami ini adalah mimpi? Termasuk memenangkan olimpiade, mendapat medali dan sertifikat, dan juga _…_ mendapat gelang ini dari kakak…?

Kutatap gelang buatan kakak yang bentuknya tak karuan ini dengan tatapan kosong. Setelah kuperhatikan secara seksama, aku baru menyadari adanya motif yang tidak jelas pada bandul yang tersemat di bagian tengahnya.

Aku termangu cukup lama sambil menatap motif pada bandul gelangku.

Setelah itu, aku…

"—Apa boleh aku… melihat jenazah kakakku?"

* * *

Akhirnya pihak kepolisian dan rumah sakit mengizinkanku untuk mengunjungi jenazah kakak. Mereka mengantarku sampai ke ruangan di mana jenazah kakak diletakkan. Dapat kulihat sebuah kain putih yang ternoda warna merah terbentang menutupi sebuah sosok yang terbaring di bawahnya.

Dengan langkah perlahan, aku mendekati sosok yang terbaring di depan mataku. Kusentuh kain yang menutupi tubuhnya, lalu kusingkap bagian yang menutupi tangannya.

 _Srek—_

"… Ah."

Hanya itulah yang dapat kukatakan saat aku melihat tangan kakak. Tangan yang selama ini selalu membelai rambutku dengan lembut kini telah kehilangan kehangatannya, seperti bintang yang sudah mati dan tidak bersinar lagi.

Akan tetapi bukan itu yang membuatku kehilangan kata. Ada hal lain di tangan kakak yang membuatku merasa terkejut, bingung, dan… terkesima.

Kulihat gelang yang bentuknya sangat mirip dengan gelangku melingkar di tangannya. Kakak sama sekali tidak pernah memberi tahuku jika ia juga membuat satu untuk dirinya. Mungkin gelang yang kakak pakai ini adalah hasil percobaan pertama sebab anyamannya jauh lebih tidak karuan dibanding dengan gelang milikku.

Kemudian pandanganku terjatuh pada bandul gelang kakak. Sama seperti bandul milikku, di sana terdapat motif yang tidak jelas. Aku berusaha menerka apa yang sebetulnya ingin kakak gambar dengan membandingkan motif pada bandul kami berdua.

Aku tertegun saat menyadari gambar yang terbentuk ketika membandingkan motif pada kedua bandul gelang kami. Motif aneh pada bandul gelangku dan gelang kakak rupanya membentuk gambar sebuah bintang.

* * *

Keesokannya, upacara pemakaman kakak digelar.

Prosesinya berjalan lancar dari awal hingga akhir. Setelah ini, kami semua harus berkemas untuk pindah ke rumah baru kami masing-masing.

(Ya, setelah kematian kakak, kami diadopsi oleh keluarga yang berbeda dan akan hidup secara terpisah-pisah.)

Aku sedang termenung memandang awan saat Gokotai menarik bagian ujung kemejaku dari belakang.

"Kak Zuo," katanya dengan suara lirih. Matanya masih terlihat sembab karena habis menangis selama prosesi pemakaman kakak.

"Ya? Ada apa, Gokotai?" tanyaku sambil mengusap lembut rambut pirangnya yang ikal.

Gokotai memeluk erat boneka harimaunya, "Kenapa… Kakak.. tidak menangis?" tanyanya. "…Tadi Kak Bami dan Kak Yagen, menangis saat upacara. T-tapi, kenapa… Kak Zuo… tidak menangis…? A-apa… apa Kak Zuo tidak merasa sedih…?"

Aku terhenyak sesaat sebelum mengulas sebuah senyum yang sangat lebar.

"Gokotai, apa kau tahu ke mana Kak Ichi pergi?"

Gokotai menggeleng perlahan. Ah, aku baru ingat kalau Gokotai masih bayi saat ayah dan ibu telah tiada, jadi kematian kakak adalah hal pertama baginya.

Aku berjongkok di depan Gokotai.

"Kak Ichi sudah menjadi bintang di langit. Karena sekarang masih siang, kita belum bisa melihat bintang Kak Ichi."

Kedua mata Gokotai membulat. "Bintang…? Kak Ichi?"

Aku tersenyum pada Gokotai.

"Kak Ichi tidak pergi meninggalkan kita. Justru ia akan selalu mengawasi kita setiap hari dari atas sana," jelasku pada Gokotai persis seperti apa yang pernah kakak katakan padaku beberapa tahun silam.

Usai mendengar perkataanku, wajah Gokotai terlihat mulai cerah.

"Kalau begitu… apa nanti malam… kita bisa melihat bintang Kak Ichi?"

Aku mengangguk mantap. "Ya, tentu saja!"

…Begitulah; pada akhirnya aku tetap mengisi sertifikat nama bintang yang kuterima dengan nama kakak. Hanya saja kenyataan jika saat ini kakak sudah benar-benar menjadi bintang di langit membuat dadaku terasa sangat sakit sampai-sampai aku sudah tidak sanggup untuk mengeluarkan air mata setetes pun.

Usai percakapan tersebut, aku dan Gokotai kembali berkumpul bersama yang lainnya untuk segera kembali ke rumah dan mengemas barang-barang kami.

* * *

Seharusnya aku merapikan barang-barang milik kakak, akan tetapi aku malah merebahkan diriku di futon kakak. Kalau Honebami sampai tahu, ia pasti akan memarahiku karena aku malah bermalas-malasan dan tidak bekerja dengan benar.

Aku menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Samar-samar sisa aroma tubuh kakak masih dapat tercium di sana. Selama ini aku memang selalu ingin mencoba tidur di futon kakak, akan tetapi aku tidak menyangka jika akhirnya aku bisa melakukannya… setelah kakak telah tiada.

Aah, sudah-sudah. Aku tidak boleh terlarut dalam kesedihan. Aku harus tetap semangat supaya yang lainnya juga tetap merasa semangat!

Setelah itu aku bangkit dari futon kakak, melipatnya, dan memasukkannya ke dalam kardus.

"Yosh! Setelah ini, tinggal merapikan meja kakak…"

Aku mengumpulkan seluruh barang yang ada di atas meja kakak dan memasukkannya ke dalam kardus dengan cepat. Sebisa mungkin aku tidak terlalu lama menyentuh benda-benda pribadi kakak supaya aku tidak terikat pada bayang-bayang kakak.

Setelah itu aku memeriksa bagian rak meja. Kupikir raknya masih terkunci sebab dulu aku pernah mencoba membukanya sekali namun gagal, akan tetapi rak yang biasanya selalu terkunci ini sekarang bisa dibuka. Mungkin kakak lupa menguncinya sebelum ia pergi sehingga kini aku bisa membukanya.

Sejujurnya, sejak dulu aku selalu penasaran apa kakak menyembunyikan sesuatu yang bersifat sangat rahasia sampai-sampai ia harus mengunci rak ini. Apakah kakak menyembunyikan majalah dewasa di dalam sini? Bisa jadi, yang jelas aku baru akan mengetahui rahasia kakak setelah aku memeriksanya.

Aku memejamkan kedua mataku sebelum membuka rak tersebut dan meminta maaf pada kakak dalam hati karena akan membuka rak yang selama ini ia kunci.

 _"Kakak, maafkan aku…"_

Zrakk—

Aku membuka kedua mataku secara perlahan. Dapat kulihat sebuah buku berwarna hijau gelap tersimpan di dalam rak tersebut. Aku memeriksanya lebih dalam lagi, akan tetapi aku tidak berhasil menemukan apapun selain buku hijau tersebut.

Seharusnya aku menghormati privasi kakak, akan tetapi aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk melihat isi buku tersebut.

.

.

 _Tanggal X Bulan O_

 _Sinting, amoral, menjijikkan._

 _Ya, itulah aku._

 _Mencintai adik kandungnya sendiri yang terlahir dari rahim yang sama, bukankah itu adalah hal yang benar-benar di luar batas?_

 _Akan tetapi, itulah yang kualami sekarang. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi pada diriku. Aku benar-benar merasa tersiksa oleh perasaan yang tabu._

 _Aku tidak ingin keegoisanku menghancurkan segalanya. Jika sampai ada orang lain yang tahu, bisa-bisa semuanya akan berakhir kacau._

 _Lebih baik aku tersiksa karena memendam rasa daripada menderita karena terpisah._

.

.

Seluruh tubuhku bergetar hebat usai membaca halaman pertama dari buku milik kakak. Apa yang sebetulnya baru saja aku baca tadi?

Usai menenangkan diri, aku membuka halaman berikutnya. Kemudian halaman berikutnya. Aku membaca semua yang tertulis di dalam sana sambil berlinang air mata. Buku hijau ini, seluruh isinya adalah curahan hati kakak mengenai perasaan "terlarang" yang ia rasakan pada adiknya sendiri—

— _yaitu **aku**._

.

.

 _Tahun XX Bulan OO_

 _Entah sudah berapa kali aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Namazuo, akan tetapi aku selalu tidak bisa melakukannya_

 _Aku tidak ingin hubungan kami jadi rusak jika ia sampai mengetahuinya. Tapi, aku juga sudah semakin sulit mengontrol diriku saat sedang berdua saja dengan Namazuo. Aku juga merasa sangat berdosa karena sudah memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak pantas dengan Namazuo._

 _Apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan?_

.

.

 _Tahun XXX Bulan OOO_

 _Aku berharap bisa selalu berada di sisi Namazuo. Baik dalam keadaan senang, sedih, maupun susah._

 _Oleh sebab itu aku memutuskan untuk membuat jimat yang bisa selalu menghubungkan kami. Jimat yang bisa kami pakai dan bisa selalu kami bawa ke manapun, seperti cincin yang dikenakan oleh pasangan suami dan istri._

 _Aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku melalui jimat ini meskipun perasaanku tak akan pernah bisa sampai._

 _Kuharap aku bisa membuat jimat yang bagus supaya Namazuo mau menerimanya._

.

.

Itu adalah tulisan terakhir yang terdapat di dalam buku milik kakak. Sisanya hanyalah lembaran kosong yang belum ditulisi apapun.

Aku sudah tidak sanggup membendungnya perasaanku lagi.

Seluruh kesedihan yang selama ini kukubur sejak mendengar berita tentang kematian kakak akhirnya pecah. Aku menangis dengan sangat keras setelah sekian tahun lamanya aku tidak pernah menangis sampai seperti ini.

 _"Kak Ichi…_ _Kak Ichi…_ _Kak Ichi…!"_

(Pada akhirnya, baik aku dan kakak, perasaan yang kami miliki ini harus berakhir menjadi sebuah perasaan yang tidak akan pernah bisa tersampaikan.)

* * *

 **(Tamat)**


End file.
